Your Call
by Lady Darlings
Summary: It all starts when someone accidently calls the wrong number. AU


**Title: Your Call**

**Author: Lady Darlings**

**Summary: It all starts when someone accidently calls the wrong number. [AU]**

**Author's Note: Hello! This was inspired by _Myrielle's `When You Call'_, a _Boys Before Flowers _fanfiction. Just the idea of a wrong phone call. :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy! & of course the Characters belong to _Cassandra Clare._**

* * *

- s&i - chapter 1 - s&i -

"How many times have I told you to _stop calling me_? We. Are. Through. There's no _me_ coming back to _you_ okay? So please stop bothering me with your stupid phone calls and **leave. Me. Alone**."

There was nothing but silence for a few moments as Isabelle breathed out angrily. When she didn't hear anything for another minute she began to lightly panic.

"Hello?" She asked warily.

An awkward husky chuckle was heard as the _guy-who-was-definitely-not-her-ex-boyfriend_ on the other line answered, "Hi, I must've gotten the wrong number."

Eyes widening and all anger gone, she lightly blushed in embarrassment. But nothing she said & nothing in her tone revealed it, "Oh. Well if you ever anger your girlfriend, note that girls do not like to be pestered."

He gave another awkward chuckle, "Erm, thanks." He then added a bit softly, "If I had one."

She blinked. Well this is getting more awkward every second. "Oh. Well—"she paused, hearing a knock on her door. "Will you give me a second?" she asked the _random-guy_ on the other side.

"Erm. Of course."

Getting up, she opened the door to reveal her older brother Alec holding a box of chocolates along with flowers and a card apologizing to her. She rolled her eyes, "Throw them."

Alec just gave her an arched eyebrow before walking away. She didn't know what he did with them—she didn't care either—and walked back to her bed, along with her tub of ice cream.

"Let me guess," the guy on the other line said after a few seconds, "an apology of some sort?"

"Did I say you can talk again?" she snapped, the box of chocolate renewing a bit of her earlier anger.

"You said to give you a second; I gave you a few hundred really."

She blinked before letting out a surprised chuckle. "Alright, you caught me there." Anger once again gone, she then took her spoon to take another spoonful of ice cream. This guy was amazingly good at disarming her anger. And he managed to make her chuckle. Surprisingly, she felt comfortable talking to him—his voice didn't sound too bad either.

"So, who were you calling when you accidently called the wrong number?" she asked curiously, taking another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Are you eating ice cream too?" he asked. He must have realized she had asked a question because he answered quickly after, "Oh, just my best friend."

Feeling a bit guilty about the ice cream, she muttered "Shut up. A girl best friend?"

"Why am I still talking to you?" he asked, curious. "Actually why haven't you hung up on me yet?"

She couldn't help saying, "Because I like your voice." She bit her lip before adding, "And you like mine."

Feeling her heart beat unusually fast while waiting for his reply, she bit her lip.

He then laughed, "Yes, I suppose I do."

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she then let out a small smile. There's something about him, she thought. Not only was he comfortable to talk to, he made her smile and laugh. Isabelle didn't smile or laugh that often, especially lately. Nothing was ever going right in her life. But this guy, made life a tiny bit lighter.

"Anyway," the voice continued, "Since I like your voice so much, why don't you tell me what's bothering you instead of chugging down the bucket of ice cream you have in your hands right now? I'm sure I'll be able to save you the extra calories you might hate yourself for in the morning."

Grumbling she answered, "This is not a bucket, it's a _pint_ and I'm not fat!"

"I didn't say you were." He paused before adding, "I bet you're … really pretty."

"I—what do you know? You've never seen how I look." She answered then threw the pint of ice cream into the trash. Apparently he heard because he said immediately after, "I don't need to. You can't be bad looking if your voice is … pretty. Hey," he said softly, "I'll be your listener if you need one."

Biting her lip, she decided not to say anything but she didn't want him to go _just yet_.

"Thanks, but not tonight. Maybe some other night?" she asked hopefully. She really did appreciate the thought of him offering an ear for a random girl. Even though she had a crappy day, she didn't want to end the phone call with her problems. Not tonight. She at least wanted a somewhat happy ending for today.

There was a slight pause before he answered, "Sure. Just give me a call. I'll be here."

Sighing in relief she then said, "Okay. I'll talk to you again soon?"

"Yeah. Good Night Girl-with-the-pretty-voice."

Laughing for the second time of the day she answered back, "Good Night … Mr. Listener."

* * *

**A/N: Okay? OOC? Comments? It's good? You Like it? Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! So please review? Thank you!**


End file.
